Glitch
Glitch was the first lieutenant of Machina alongside Ironhorse and Virus. When Ferrum became the new Iron King, Glitch and a small band of loyal followers rebelled and sided with Meghan Chase, Puck, and Ash. After Meghan became the new Iron Queen, Glitch became her lieutenant in the Iron Kingdom. History The Iron Queen Ash and Meghan first meet Glitch on the way to Leanansidhe's. he is leader of a small group of Iron Fey rebels opposing the false king's rule. he has good intentions, but he wants to kidnap Meghan to keep her safe from Ferrum. he is threatening to take her by force when the arrival of Puck forces him to retreat. Ash, Meghan, Puck, and Grim meet him again when they travel to Machina's tower and discover it is being used as the rebels' base. Glitch shows Meghan the moving fortress, hoping to discourage her from going after Ferrum, but that only strengthens her resolve. he keeps Meghan and the boys as his "guests" in the tower, but they escape to meet Rowan. when they discover Rowan has sent forces to attack the rebels, they go back to help him and find Glitch fighting Ferrum's troops. after the battle, Meghan convinces him to help her and the boys defeat the false king. he travels to the wyldwood with the other rebels to fight Ferrum. he is injured in the battle, but quickly recovers. when Meghan becomes Iron Queen, she appoints Glitch as her First Lieutenant and he accompanies her to Louisiana. The Iron Knight he appears in Ash's alternate reality. he and Ash spar daily, and Glitch also helps to look after Kierran when he is born. later, in real life, he escorts Ash to Meghan's throne room. The Lost Prince Abilities Glitch is an excellent leader, serving as commander to both Meghan and Machina. he is a skilled swordsman, able to beat Ash in one-on-one combat in the alternate reality. he is deadly and skilled at wielding his body's natural electricity; simply by tapping a clockwork golem on the knee, he electrocuted it. Relationships Virus and Ironhorse Glitch worked with both Virus and Ironhorse as Machina's lieutenants. he led the charge to Ferrum's throne room with them. he expressed grief over Ironhorse's death. Machina Machina greatly trusted Glitch, appointing him First Lieutenant when they usurped Ferrum. Glitch later used Machina's tower as his base. Meghan Chase. Glitch is very faithful to Meghan. He sometimes opposes her views, but that's his job. They have a healthy professional relationship, as well as a long friendship. Ashallayn' Darkmyr Tallyn Ash and Glitch originally disliked each other. After Meghan's rise to power, they work more closely together and grow closer. They spar daily together. Personality Glitch is headstrong and quick-tempered, but like all Iron Fey, he obeys the chain of command, submitting to Meghan and those above him. He is a natural leader, and the other Iron Fey listen to and respect him. He is a very capable military leader, as both Machina and Meghan made him their First Lieutenant. Appearance He looks like an 17-year-old with black hair with white streaks in it. His hair is crackling with lightning bolts that change color depending on his mood. He has pale skin, shimmering violet eyes, and dresses like a punk rocker. Category:Faeries Category:Males Category:Iron Faery